Born From The Ashes
by Love.Me.Today
Summary: Sam's hit and run, Lucky takes the case and will do anything to help her.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a story I just started writing after reading a spoiler about Sam being hit by a car. Not very sure what's going to happen in the story but I definetly will have lusam in it. Hope you all enjoy it**

**Chapter 1**

**A flash of lights pierced Sam's eyes, she couldn't move like a dear blinded by headlights. She felt her body crumple against the hood of the car and lost all consciousness. Blackness swirled in her head and all she could hear was the faint scream of a woman and the footsteps of a person running toward the car. **

**Monica nearly fainted when she saw the person lying on the ground, blood dripped down her face. Nausea suddenly came over her when she realized who the woman was. Sam, she had hit her and was watching her struggle to take breaths and live. She got down and reached for her to find a pulse, it was weak and the loss of blood was giving her skin a sickly translucent look. Footsteps behind her came closer, she looked over her shoulder and asked for help saying a woman was dying. **

**He came into light and she realized who he was. "Jason! Please help me, I hit her and she's dying." she said panicking as her pulse slowed down again. He crouched down by her side and slowly pulled out his cell phone,**

**"I need a ambulance right away, I found a victim of a hit and run. She's Sam McCall and she's not in good shape." he said calmly, brushing her hair out of her eyes he looked up at Monica. **

**"Get in your car and drive as far away as possible, I'll have someone place a car matching yours nearby. I'll take care of everything and you just go!" Monica got into her car and drove away but the guilt got deeper and deeper as she left. Ambulance sirens filled her ears as she watched them go over to Sam.**

**Jason pulled his hand away from her face and looked at the blood, he looked up to see the ambulance arriving and moved away from her. He silently watched as the moved her and worked to stabilize her. **

**"Sir? The police want to ask you a few questions." a EMT told him bringing him out of his thoughts. His eyes drifted up to meet Lucky's. He looked steely and distant but underneath the shell Jason saw a fear flicker. Lucky walked towards him and asked him how he found her. Jason met his gaze and responded with his usaul cold response. **

**"Did you see the person that hit her?" Lucky asked this time he seemed more anxious. **

**"Don't you think I would tell you if I did?" he questioned stalling from lying about what really happened. **

**"Honestly Jason? I don't believe a word that comes out of your mouth." with that Lucky walked away and went to talk to a fellow officer who was inspecting the tread marks.**

**Lucky sat in his dark home and thought about the woman lying in a hospital bed, he had called Alexis and told her what happened. She was hysterical and wanted to know who did it. He felt so conflicted with his feelings about her. Part of him wanted to not think about her and the other wanted to beg her to wake up and never let go of her again. There last conversation was that she had recieved a text message and he had doubted her. Could she have actually been telling the truth? Had the text message killer ran her down? He grabbed his coat and decided his best lead was to return to the scene of the crime.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So as you can probably tell in my stories I hate Elizabeth witha passion. This chapter isn't that great but I'm never that impressed with any of my stories. Hope you all like it and I love reviews so you know the drill!**

**Chapter 2**

**Beep. Beep. Beep. The sound drilled through her head like a jackhammer. Everything felt weighed down as if someone had tied her up and put weights everywhere. She slowly opened her eyes and the everything swirled around her. A low moan escaped her lips and she tried to lift her arm. Footsteps shuffled around a bit and her eyes finally adjusted to the light. "Your awake" he said softly.**

**She had to tell the truth. She had to confess that she had hit Sam Mcall. Monica paced back in forth, it was eating her up inside. The thought of never telling anyone of what she had done was driving her insane. She couldn't think straight, anytime she'd walk past her door guilt would creep up on her again. Grabbing her purse she made her decision, she sealed her fate. She would turn herself in.**

**Jason had covered Monica's tracks. He had protected his mother, but at what price? Elizabeth had been out driving that night as well as Carly, he could protect them and come forward or he could continue to help his mother and watch their lives become ruined. He had distanced himself from Elizabeth, he couldn't stand the look in her eyes. He had continued to check on Sam, he wanted to hate her but something made it hard for him to continue. A knock on the door tore him out of his thoughts. He quickly got up to answer it. **

**Elizabeth threw her arms around him, "Jason! Sam doesn't remember anything about that night! If she doesn't remember than I'm safe." her voice pierced his brain and the baby voice didn't give him the same feelings it once had. The happiness she felt that Sam couldn't remember what had happened. He had to make a choice and his choice was to protect his mother. Pushing his way out of her arms he walked out as she looked on. "Jason?"**


End file.
